A Gingerbread Christmas
by CSIGeekFan
Summary: This is in response to Cincoflex's Christmas Gingerbread house challenge. Happy holidays, everyone.


A/N – This is in response to Cincoflex's Challenge on YTDAW. Grissom builds a gingerbread house.

Disclaimer – Here's a real disclaimer for a change. I don't own the characters. I just wish TPTB would quit screwing up GSR.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goddamn it," Sara muttered under her breath, as once again the frosting that was _supposed_ to work like glue oozed down and the two walls dropped. She was in San Francisco, trying to make a gingerbread house. _He's probably having better luck,_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in Las Vegas, Gil Grissom sat at the dining room table and stared at the lopsided contraption he called his house. The blasted thing listed dangerously to the right, and he truly expected it to simply tip over any moment. Swearing under his breath, he looked at the picture of the kit once more, and decided whoever had designed it was evil.

Picking up the phone, she called him.

"Sara," he said, his voice tight.

"This was _your_ idea, Gil, not mine," she retorted.

"I'm aware of that, dear," he said, and she could see his frown in her mind.

"I'll call you back in awhile," she said, and disconnected.

Sara let out a whoop when one of her walls stayed in place. Feeling victorious, she grabbed the icing again, and spread it onto the edge of one of the walls in preparation for placing the third wall. When all three pieces fell over, she let her head fall with a rather loud rattle on the cardboard table.

Grissom stared at the various candies in his bag, and back at the icing. After Sara had hung up, he'd gotten really ticked off when the house actually _did_ tip over, and had ripped up the picture that came with the kit. In one hand, he held the icing.

Picking up the phone, he called her.

"Gil" she said, her voice tight.

"I didn't choose gingerbread houses. You did," he retorted. "I just wanted us to do the same thing at the same time on Christmas day."

"I know, honey," she replied, still picturing the frown on his face, and smiling, "but we started this, and we're not stopping until we're done."

"I'll call you back in awhile," he said, and disconnected.

It took several hours and half a dozen phone calls, but finally they finished their creations. Each took a picture and sent it to the other on their cell phones, ending in fits of laughter and a call that lasted for two hours (including a lot of heavy breathing, followed by more laughter).

For Christmas of 2008, Sara and Gil Grissom decided to send out cards for the first time. On the front was a picture of their gingerbread houses.

His represented a crime scene. The structure was being held up with miniature candy canes. In front a snowman lay on its side, ultra-thin ropes of red licorice swirled into an obvious blood pool, with one thin piece lying like a blood trail down the side of the 'body'. He'd written across the front: 'When Frosty Died' in red-hot candies, and melted some of the sugary chewy candies together and reformed them into the shape of a gun, which was 'hidden' in powdered sugar on the other side of the house.

Hers represented a CSI. She'd gotten the walls to hold up, thanks to the duct tape that completely encased the gingerbread. Melting licorice gumdrops, she pressed her thumb into the hot oozing candy, then onto the silver tape to make some obvious fingerprints. She'd carved down a miniature candy cane to a point, and left the 'knife' laying at the front door. She had used the yellow ribbon that had held the candy bag closed as crime scene tape. Using the gumdrops, she'd built little childish figures by stacking up the different colored candies. Each one was a different CSI on the graveyard shift.

The bottom of the card they sent was simple.

'Merry Christmas from our homes to yours.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


End file.
